Planetarium
by ShionSeverely
Summary: El atardecer se asoma y las voces de los niños se desvanecen lejos, lejos, en algún lugar de ese cielo estas tu Al final de verano huimos juntos a este parque ¿recuerdas un poco aquella constelación que encontramos?


**N1:**

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son producto de Ryan Murphy.

'**PLANETARIUM'**

Una morena se encontraba en sus camerino esperando el llamado para salir a dar el concierto con el cual cerraría su gira mundial, estaba frente al espejo su cara reflejaba lo rota que estaba por dentro hacia menos de un día había perdido al amor de su vida en un trágico accidente, ahora ella tenía que salir y cantar como si no hubiera pasado nada demostrando la profesional que podía ser, pero no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, como salir a sonreír cuando ya no tienes corazón, ya que tu corazón era ella, como seguir viviendo si nunca más vas a volverla ver, que sus ultima palabras fueran "te esperare en casa" con esa hermosa sonrisa, como vivir si ya estas muerta, como mirar hacia delante si ella no estará esperándote ahí como lo prometieron díganme como no llorar cuando todo lo que querías era ella, no era la fama, ni el dinero era a ella, pero ahora ya no está que queda, absolutamente nada tú ya no eres nada, todo se lo llevo consigo.

Una chica se acerca para avisarle que ya tiene que salir.

Staff –Señorita Berry, ya es hora-le dijo mientras se dirigía de nueva cuenta a la puerta

La joven se levanta de donde se encontraba y la sigue llega al escenario.

R –va por ti amor-dijo al subir al escenario –buenas noches Nueva York-grito lo normal que pudo

Los gritos no se esperaron todos estaban emocionados su gran idol estaba a punto de empezar su concierto, el concierto transcurrió de la manera más amena y energética, la morena daba de todo para no demostrar su estado de ánimo, pero ya al final ya no lo pudo aguantar y cayo de rodillas, no podía mas ya no quería actuar más ya no le importaba que dirían la prensa, nada de eso le importaba porque lo que quería ya no lo podía tener.

R- hoy estoy aquí a pesar de las circunstancias que acabo de pasar, de pie cantándoles, sonriéndoles cuando lo que quiero es llorar, ayer en la noche mi esposa sufrió un accidente en el cual falleció, en estos momentos debería estar en el funeral pero tenía un compromiso con ustedes, voy a cantar una canción que escribí a unas horas de enterarme de su muerte, esta canción es para ti amor-dijo mientras suspiraba

Los primeros acordes de esta canción que apenas había tenido tiempo de ensayar se dejaron escuchar.

_El atardecer se asoma y las voces de los niños se desvanecen__ lejos, lejos, en algún lugar de ese cielo estas tú  
Al final de verano huimos juntos a este parque  
¿recuerdas un poco aquella constelación que encontramos?_

Aunque no pueda verte puedo perseguir recuerdos, parece la misma felicidad  
junto con ese aroma los fuegos artificiales se abren repentinamente

Quiero ir al lugar donde tu estas, quiero echar a correr hacia allí enseguida  
No puedo ver nada en la oscuridad, aunque tenga miedo estoy bien  
El inmenso cielo estrellado, ahora y siempre ha estado aquí  
no llorare, porque este es el precioso cielo que vi con tu antiguo yo

El sonido de las pisadas que resuena desde ese camino se queda en mi oído  
tal vez tu estés mirando a tu gran sombra  
nada cambia en absoluto, los sentimientos dolorosos siguen creciendo  
No importa cuánto piense en ello, tú ya no estás aquí

quiero ir a tu lado, aunque soy muy pequeña, muy pequeña  
eres a quien más quiero, puedo ser fuerte  
suavemente pido un deseo a una estrella fugaz pero  
no llorare, llegara a ese precioso cielo

Aunque no pueda verte puedo perseguir recuerdos, parece la misma felicidad  
junto con ese aroma los fuegos artificiales se abren repentinamente

quiero ir al lugar donde tu estas, agarrar fuertemente esa pequeña mano  
quiero llorar, ese era un cielo precioso  
suavemente pido un deseo a una estrella fugaz, pero  
_quiero llorar, mis sentimientos no alcanzarán ese cielo..._

R- te amare siempre Quinn Fabray-dijo mientras miraba al cielo y derraba lágrimas –siempre mi amor

Hay veces que la vida no nos permite tener un final feliz, pero hay que saber sobre llevar lo que nos depara el destino, así como Rachel Berry que deberá enfrentarse al mundo sin el amor de su vida, sin aquella rubia que siempre estaba tomándole de la mano para no dejarla caer, ahora lloraba no pudieron cumplir la promesa que sus manos estarían siempre juntas, no pudieron cumplir el juntas por siempre que se juraron bajo un cielo estrellado.

FIN…

N2

Es mi primer One Shot espero que les guste.

Si se preguntan por el nombre de la canción es la misma de One shot "Planetarium" de la cantante japonesa Ai Otsuka. Es una de mis canciones favoritas por la letra y lo que significa para mí, esta canción fue incluida en el dorama Hana Yori Dango como la canción triste de amor para la pareja protagonista.

Sin más me despido, esperando sus comentarios

Gracias!

Espero me sigan en mi otro fic Nunca te Odie

_Shion&Severely._


End file.
